The Golden Light
by Zoey Mason
Summary: This happens right after Silver Shadows... SPOILER ALERT for Silver Shadows... Adrian and Sydney find out Jill has been taken, now the count down begins to find her.
1. Chapter 1

Bloodlines- After Silver Shadows- The Golden Light

This story happens right after Silver Shadows

Sydney

I woke up wrapped in a fluffy blanket in Adrian's arms. As my brain started to remember the day before a pounding on the door scared me. It was Adrian's mom yelling for us. She sounded scared or worried. I sat up quickly shaking Adrian. It took only two shakes and he was awake. Both of us were confused at the frantic voice yelling for us. As fast as we could we tossed on the clothes we wore before I got the wedding dress and hurried to the living room. I saw Rose and Dimitri sitting on the couch with panicked looks. Adrian's mother was making coffee.

"What's wrong?" I walked over but couldn't sit.

"It's Jill… She's disappeared." Rose blinked back tears.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Adrian demanded.

"Eddie called this morning" Dimitri started explaining. "He said they all went to bed last night at ten. Angeline was up till eleven. She said Jill was asleep by then. When she woke up Jill was gone. They searched everywhere but no one has seen her."

"Lissa is freaking out." Rose said as she read the bond between her and the vampire queen.

"Lissa wants all of us to meet her in an hour." Dimitri spoke but kept his eyes on Rose.

"We'll have to get some clothes first." Adrian looked at his tattered clothing.

"I got you some things last night." Adrian's mom handed us each two bags filled with clothes and basic necessities.

Adrian and I went to shower and change. Mrs. Ivashkov, Adrian's mom Danielle, made a quick breakfast. She seemed worried too and wanted to keep busy. I hoped this was just a mistake and Jill had been with someone. I knew Zoe wasn't around since she was here last night with my dad. I wondered if she had meet someone while I was away and was secretly with them. Deep down I knew it was my fault she had disappeared.

Once Adrian and I were ready to go we walk with Rose and Dimitri to the palace. I had been here before last night to help with the study of sprit and Stogri but every time I was here my stomach fluttered and I felt sick. We walked down a long dark hallway to a small living room area. Lissa was pacing back and forth. I could sense her distress the second her eyes reached mine. Her eyes were red rimmed and glazed over, she had been crying.

"Please sit we have a lot to discuss." Lissa moved to sit in the large arm chair with Rose and Dimitri standing on either side.

Adrian took my hand and lead me to the couch. "Lissa, I am so sorry, this is all my fault." The tears I was holding back now broke through.

"No, it's not all your fault. It is mine, Adrian's, and everyone in Palm Springs. Not to mention the Alchemist." Lissa ranted.

"Is it the Alchemist for sure?" Adrian asked.

"We are not positive but we heard from Eddie that she was walked out of the school with a women and man. They said they were her parents. Eddie is bringing us the video footage now." Lissa explained.

"Lis, have you tried to dream walk?" Adrian wondered.

"I tried but couldn't. My emotions are so out of sorts." Lissa hung her head.

"I can try" Adrian stood up. I worried if he used it any more he would be lost to it, but he was right we had to try.

"That would be great Adrian. You can use my room while I speak with Sydney." Lissa's eyes flashed to me but they were unreadable. Adrian nodded and followed Dimitri out of the room. "Sydney," She paused as she got up and paced a little more.

"Lissa, I am sorry. If it's the Alchemist I will give myself up for her." I promised.

She looked at me completely shocked. "You would do that for one of us?"

"Of course, Jill is like a sister to me too. You all have never done anything wrong to me. Yet the Alchemist have done nothing but harm you at every turn." I admitted.

"What do you mean?" She sat on the couch next to me.

"When I was taken hostage in re-education, I saw some things I tried not to believe. I haven't told Adrian about it yet either." I started nervously. "The first three months I was away I was held in a cell. They drugged me to keep me asleep and not be able to connect with Adrian through a dream. While I was asleep one night I heard a few Alchemist talking. They said they had caught five moroi and were going to use their magic to take down the royal court. At first I thought it was a dream but when they rescued me. I saw five moroi in the mix. The alchemist shot and killed them."

"You mean they have been plotting against us all this time." She was blown away.

"I wanted to tell you last night but with them being here and everything going on. I wanted to wait until today. Never did I think they would take Jill to dethrone you." I felt horrible.

"Well they can't. The law passed three days ago. I was going to go to Palm Springs and bring Jill back personally." Tears trickled down her face.

"Now Adrian and I have complicated things even more so; I will never forgive myself for that." I admitted with my own tears falling.

"It is not your fault." Lissa reached over and touched my hand. "Do you love Adrian?" I nodded. "Do you want to spend your entire life with him?" I nodded again. "Then you have done nothing wrong. I have never seen Adrian so happy and not being Adrian. He has changed for the better Sydney. He needs you and you need him." She leaned over and hugged me. Rose stood frozen the whole time.

"That's why he was so lost and partying when he came her a month or so ago." Rose chuckled. "He was truly lost without you."

"When was he here?" I asked.

"He came about a month ago when his mom went to get him from Palm Springs. Jill called Danielle and said he was in bad shape." Rose looked confused.

"What do you mean he was partying?" I felt my heart ache as I thought of the womanizer he used to be.

"I only heard he was pretty drunk during a party." Rose was hiding something and I knew she didn't want to tell me since that was Adrian's job.

"Oh" Was all I could say.

I sat there picturing all the horrible things Adrian could have done while I was away. I wondered if he could have cheated knowing I was being held hostage. I knew Adrian loved me more then anything in the world, but could he remember those feelings when he was completely drunk?

A few moments later Adrian and Dimitri walked in. Adrian's face was full of anger. He sat next to me but never met my eyes. We all sat there silently waiting for him to speak.

"I got through for only a second. Jill doesn't know who has taken her yet, but she does know they have injected her with a sedative. Then she was woken up." Adrian voice was shaky. "I will try again later."

"Wait if they are drugging her how can you reach her?" I asked knowing he couldn't reach me when I was drugged.

"I think it has something to do with the sprite bond." He looked exhausted.

"Ok, well at least we know she is ok." Lissa watched Adrian with pure worry. "You and your wife" She smiled at me. "Go get some food and rest. Adrian please stop by the feeders as soon as possible."

"I will go right now. Sydney I will meet you at the restaurant by the mall." Adrian left without another word or a look in my direction. I was beyond worried.

"Sydney, will you come back later and update me on his condition?" Lissa asked with a small smile.

"Of course" I smiled back before leaving.

"Rose please make sure she gets there ok." Lissa turned to Rose and handed her a small card.

As we walked to the restaurant Rose turned to me. "Sydney, Lissa wants you and Adrian to have this." She handed me the small black piece of plastic. It was credit card. "She wants you to have whatever you may need for now."

"Oh, well tell her thank you very much." I took the card and placed it in my pants pocket.

"I'm sure it will be a while before we can find Jill and end this with the Alchemist for once and for all. Until then you will be the queens guests." Rose smiled.

"Oh ok, well we both appreciate everything you both have done for us." I wasn't sure how to thank Rose and Lissa properly.

"I will tell Lissa." Rose smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Adrian and I sat in silence as we ate. I knew he was hiding something but this place was to public for us to talk about it. Plus everyone was already staring at us. I could bet that word of our marriage had gotten out to everyone. I tried hard not to notice or care but I was always self conscious. Once we finished eating Adrian wanted to go back to our place and try again with Jill. I told him to go ahead without me.

While he went to try again I went to the department store to get a few more things, then to the grocery store to pick up some food. I wasn't sure I could handle watching sprite take a hold of him. I was happy to hear the grocery store would deliver the food so I didn't have to lug the bags with me. When I got back Adrian was lying on the couch. I could feel his stress level raising.

"Adrian?" I asked quietly.

He lifted his arm off of his head and sat up. "Sorry I have been so…"

"No, don't apologize for anything." I sat next to him and took his hand in mine. "You're trying to help Jill the best you can. I wish I could do more."

"I know this is about us, but you can't leave to help and I can't get into her dreams right now." Adrian kept his head down. "Maybe we should have just gone with Marcus to begin with. Then we wouldn't be here and Jill would still be safe."

"Are you telling me that you didn't want to marry me?" I asked knowing it wasn't true.

"Of course I did. That was the best day of my life. I love you Sydney Sage." He pulled me onto his lap.

"Ivashkov" I corrected.

"Sage-Ivashkov" He looked into my eyes; a shy smile playing on his lips.

"No just Sydney Ivashkov." I corrected with a smile. He stared at me silently. I leaned in and kissed him with all my love pouring into him. The kiss lasted longer than I planned but I lost myself in the love flowing between us. "I love you" I whispered against his lips as I pulled away.

"I love you" He pulled me into another long sensual kiss.

"Are you ever going to tell me what really happened in the dream?" I asked with flirting eyes.

He chuckled. "Nice effort… It's nothing big. Jill said that the man and women who picked her up were guardians." He said it as if it meant nothing in the search for Jill.

"What? I figured the Alchemist were behind this not vampires." I was shocked.

"Jill was handed off to another person. The person paid the guardians. I am not sure what is going on yet." He shook his head. "They woke her up. She said they have been waking her up about every twenty minutes."

"They know about dream walking. I bet this way they think you won't have enough time to talk." I stood up and paced in front of Adrian.

"I tried again but she must have been awake. I want to keep trying." He watched me intently.

"I know we need to help Jill but Adrian what about your sanity. Sprite will take some much from you." I worried all the time about sprite but right now it was worse.

"I have to help her. Then I will work on blocking it again." He begged me with his eyes.

"Wait what if I try a spell?" I turned toward the bedroom but Adrian grabbed my arm.

"No; not now Sydney. You have been tortured for so long you need to build up your strength." He pulled me closer.

"If you can lose your sanity over this, I can at least try." I wished he would understand.

"No, we wouldn't be able to tell them how we got the information. Unless you're ready to tell everyone you have magic." He knew I didn't want to tell anyone. I thought about that for a long moment. "Sydney, please just rest first. You have been through a lot in the past months. If we can't figure it out then you can try." He watched me carefully as if watching to see if I was going to try without his permission. He knew me very well.

"Fine, you have till morning." I tried to turn away but he wouldn't let me go.

He pulled me close and kissed me long and hard. I lost every thought, except the feelings building up inside me. I wanted him more than I had ever wanted anything. I wrapped my arms around his neck and lost myself in him. He lifted me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me to the bedroom and softly laid me on the bed. The next hour was pure ecstasy. When it was over I felt completely and utterly satisfied. As I laid in his arms I fell asleep. I hadn't realized how tired I really was.

Suddenly I was in a room where Adrian stood with Jill and Eddie. I knew than it was a dream but I still rushed to Jill. I just wanted to hug her. As soon as I reached them they disappeared. A fog rolled in thick and heavy. My teacher and friend showed up.

Ms. Terwilliger walked toward me. She was ghost like and that scared me until she completely materialized and hugged me. "Oh, I am so glad to hear you are ok. The coven and I have been searching for you."

"How are you dream walking?" I was surprised to see her.

"I don't have much time Sydney. I heard about Jill, I tried to find her. The problem is the person who has her must be a magic user or is having a magic user block our magic. I want to help Sydney but I need some time to figure out the right way around the block." She explained as she started to turn into a ghost again.

"Can I call you?" I asked quickly. I wanted to know more.

"Call me tomorrow after five." Then she was gone.

My eyes flew open to an empty room. I looked over to where Adrian had been laying but he was gone. I sat up and noticed the bags from the department store. I was glad for that. I walked over and pulled out a pair of light blue jeans, black tank top, and a black and silver hoodie. I went to the bathroom and got dressed, ran a brush through my knotty hair, and brushed my teeth. When I walked back into the bedroom to find the bag of socks I heard voices from the other room. I tried to stay quiet to hear them but they were talking too quiet. I tossed a pair of socks on and went out to the other room quickly.

When I walked into the room Rose, Dimitri, and Adrian were sitting on the couch talking. Adrian looked wiped out. He noticed me and came walking over to me. He kissed me soft and quick.

"How are you feeling?" Adrian took my hand and led me to the chair. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap.

"I'm fine" I lied. I still felt horrible and tired.

Rose smiled at me. "Sydney, Lissa wants to speak with you as soon as possible."

"Oh ok, let me get my shoes on." I stood up and went to find my shoes. I knew she wanted to talk to me alone.

"I'll get ready." Adrian stood up and I noticed he only wore a pair of black knit pajama pants, which I had picked up earlier.

"No, its fine Adrian I will go with Rose." I smiled hoping he would just let it go. "You need your rest, you look horrible."

"Thanks honey, I love you too." He joked.

I walked over to him and kissed him quickly. "You know what I mean, you need some sleep. I do love you more than anything in this world."

"I love you, but I still don't want you to go without me." He raised an eyebrow.

I walked over and wrapped my arms around him. "You get some rest…" I winked with a flirty smile. "I'll come back and make us some dinner, just the two of us."

He leaned down and kissed me passionately. It was the first time we kiss like this in front of anyone. "You really know how to compromise with me."

"I know you better than you know yourself." I giggled.

"Fine but if you're not back in an hour I will come looking for you." He kissed me one last time, than yawn and laid down on the couch.

Dimitri and Rose giggled and walked with me out the door. Rose and I chatted about basic things like the weather and place to eat or shop around court. Rose seemed like she really was happy for Adrian and I, I wasn't sure anyone would be. I was glad to know someone was happy for us. The walk only took a few minutes before we entered the palace. Rose led us to the queen's private quarters. Inside was a basic college girl's bedroom. Once I walked into the room Rose left closing the door.

"She finally gets some alone time with Dimitri." Lissa giggled as she got up from a neon pink bean bag chair. I just smiled. I was too nervous to open my mouth. "You don't have to be nervous Sydney. I really want us to be friends."

"I'm not nervous." I lied.

"I can read you aurora." She smiled.

"Oh yeah that's right. I'm not use to being around any other sprite users." I chuckled but it was shaky.

"Come sit and tell me how things are going so far with Adrian." She smiled and sat on the overstuffed black couch, patting the spot next to her.

I sat down. "Thanks for being so kind with all this, I know how much trouble this is causing you."

"I made my decision and I will stand by it. We never thought Adrian would find someone after Rose broke his heart. Since he met you he has changed, a lot, and for the better." She looked down and smiled. "The way he looks at you, the way he talks about you, every girl dreams of that love but not many get it."

"You and Christen have it." I realized that she too was head over heels in love.

"It's getting harder since becoming queen." She shook her head as if getting rid of a memory.

"I can tell by the way he looks at you, he loves you even in your darkest hours." I admitted remembering the looks he had given her.

"Yeah, I hope so." She giggled. "How is Adrian? I know what sprite can do to a person, I hope he's not over doing it."

"I think he might be, but he hasn't been able to reach her." I looked away not knowing if I should tell her about my dream. I was afraid she may think I was nuts.

"What are you not telling me Sydney?" Lissa watched me.

I knew Adrian didn't want me to tell anyone just yet but I had to tell Lissa. It could possibly help Jill. "Lissa there is something I need to tell you but I need you to keep an open mind and hear me out." I was more nervous now than ever before.

"Of course" She looked confused.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I sat staring into Lissa's eyes wondering how to word this. "Ok, when we went to school in Palm Springs I met this teacher Ms. Terwilliger. She started out having me take magic spelling and translating them into English from Latin. Well as time went on she started teaching me magic. I am actually pretty good at it. In my time in Palm Springs I learned a lot of magic, some I don't even need spells just the magic inside me. So I guess in blatant terms, I'm a witch. Anyways, when I fell asleep earlier my teacher came to me in a dream. She heard about Jill's disappearance and started using magic to find her." I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Lissa watched in pure shock. "Jackie came to me in my dream. She told me that she tried to reach out to Jill but was blocked who ever has her is a witch or is with a witch. She is working on a way around the block but she needs some time."

Lissa stared at me in shock for a long moment. "Wow, I never realized humans could use magic." She got up and paced back and forth. "So can you do the thing we do?"

"Mostly" I admitted. "Look Adrian didn't want me to tell anyone just yet and I am not sure I am ready for everyone to know."

"Sydney, don't worry this stays between us. I promise that. I know what it was like when I had powers I couldn't explain. You must be a mess." She sat back down and looked at me full of sympathy. "You grew up thinking magic, vampires, etc are horrible unnatural things. Now you have magic and married a vampire." She giggle without humor.

That made me laugh too. "Yeah I guess everything I was taught I disobeyed."

Suddenly, Lissa's expression went hard. "I hate to sound horrible, but do you think you or your teacher will be able to find her?"

"Adrian doesn't want me to try until I get more rest. I promised I would wait but I was hoping I could try here with you; just a simple spell." I hoped she would understand.

"Yes, of course. What do you need?" She was excited.

"I need a picture of Jill, a bowl of water, and sage." I was excited now too. "Oh and some orange juice; magic takes a lot from me too."

Lissa looked at me worried now. "Are you sure you will be ok?"

"Yes, it's pretty simple." I lied. It would take a lot from me especially in my current condition.

Lissa left the room for about twenty minutes and came back with a box of stuff and Rose. "I hope you don't mind but I kind of told Rose."

"No" I smiled; I knew she would tell her. "I was going to tell her soon anyways."

Lissa handed me the box. I light the sage to cleanse the room. Then I sat on the floor placing the bowl of water in front of me on the floor. I concentrated on the picture remembering everything I could about Jill. The more I remembered the more I could feel her. I watched the bowl of water. Suddenly the waved and turned into sky and clouds, the more I concentrated the more I could see. Finally the image cleared to a warehouse. I tried to pull back to get a name of the warehouse but it was blurry. I pushed harder and read the name out loud, Beall's Warehouse, Texas. Then I felt like I was being pushed away physically and everything went black.

When I woke I was in my bed, well the bed in the room Adrian and I shared with his mother. The room was dark and cold. I looked around but saw no one. I heard voices in the other room but I couldn't make out what they were saying since my ears were ringing. I sat up and room spun, I felt sick, than I ran to the bathroom to throw up everything I had eaten in the past three days. When I finished I brushed my teeth and made my way back to bed. Adrian rushed in with a panicked look.

"Sydney, baby, you ok?" He sat on the bed next to me and put his hand on my forehead. "You still have a fever."

"I never get sick; well I guess my tattoo isn't working." I hadn't been sick since I was little because inside the lily tattoo was vampire blood which gave us stronger than normal immune systems.

"It's a little more than that." Adrian turned away from me. He was hiding something again.

"What do you mean?" I sat up and the room spun again for a moment than stopped.

"You just rest now we will talk when you are rested." He stood and turned toward the door.

I jumped up and grabbed his arm, staggering a little. "Adrian, tell me what's going on." I demanded.

"Baby you need to rest right now and regain your strength." He helped me back to the bed.

"I will not rest until you tell me what the hell is going on!" I yelled.

"Sydney you passed out, you gave us what we needed to find Jill." He watched me as if waiting for me to react.

"Where?" I couldn't get happy just yet. She wasn't here and that's all that mattered to me.

"A department store warehouse in Texas" Adrian looked worried and confused.

I knew there was something he wasn't telling me but I had to know Jill was ok. I stood up and quickly went to the living room before Adrian could pull me back into the bed. I saw Lissa, Rose, and Dimitri sitting on the couch looking just as worried to see me. Danielle was loading bags onto a cart.

"What's going on?" I stared at Danielle with shock. Was she leaving because of me? Were we all moving else were?

"I am going to our place in Aspen for awhile." She smiled at me and then to someone behind me, which I knew was Adrian.

"You don't have to go" I felt horrible. Everything was crumbling around me, and it was because I married the one person I loved with every breath inside me, a vampire.

"Oh sweetheart it has nothing to do with you or Adrian." She walked over and took my hands in hers. "I need to get away from Nathan. He is being investigated for some money issues right now and I don't want to be around for all that."

"Will you be ok? Adrian told me about the money thing." I said worrying she wouldn't be able to live on her own.

"Oh yes, Adrian helped me get access to an account that Nathan can't touch anymore." She giggled looking proudly at her son. "I want you two to start this marriage without any issues from Nathan or me. You deserve to be alone and happy."

"Thank you, but if you ever need anything please just call us." I felt as if she was leaving because of us but hid it behind other issues.

"I will" She hugged me. "It's nice to have such a sweet daughter in law. Take care of my son."

I looked up at Adrian. "I will forever and beyond."

"Do you need any help mom?" Adrian asked as he moved to the cart carrying all her bags.

"That would be very nice, thank you." Danielle and Adrian left the room taking all of her stuff with.

Even though Lissa, Rose, and Dimitri sat there silently I still felt like something was missing. Lissa looked worried, Rose looked confused, and Dimitri looked like a guardian on duty. I slowly sat on the love seat next to the couch. My mind was still on losing the only family Adrian had, since his dad wanted nothing to do with him now.

"The group from Palm Springs will be landing soon. I am moving you and Adrian to the palace for a little while. They can use this place." Lissa smiled politely.

The way everyone was acting had me more confused than before. They were all hiding something from me. "Oh ok, when?"

"Right now, we were just waiting for you to wake up." Rose watched me carefully. "Lissa is putting you guys up in a two bedroom apartment within the palace, just a few doors down from her private quarters; right next to Dimitri and me."

"Thank you all for everything. I know accepting this marriage has been difficult." I admitted as tears filled my eyes, I quickly blinked them back.

"No, it has not been hard. Adrian is so in love with you and you with him. That's all that matters to me. You two took a leap for love and I can accept always." Lissa moved to sit next to me as she hugged me.

"Ready to go?" Adrian walked back inside.

"What about our stuff?" I looked around noticing the place was already cleaned out.

"We took it over earlier." Dimitri gestured to himself and Adrian.

"Oh well thank you Dimitri." I smiled. I was going to wait till Adrian and I were alone before bombarding him with question about what they are hiding from me.

"You are very welcome Lady Ivashkov." Dimitri bowed with a huge smile.

"Oh yeah, that's right. You are now Lady Ivashkov." Rose giggled, she knew me well enough to understand the horror in my face.

"No Danielle is Lady." I was horrified and shocked to remember Adrian was royalty.

"Adrian became Lord Ivashkov when Nathan renounced his title today, which now makes you Lady Ivashkov." Lissa explained. "Everything in the family has been left to you and Adrian."

"Maybe I should have had you sign a prenup." Adrian hugged me with a smile spreading across his face.

The way he smiled at me made me smile and blush. "I forgot you were a royal."

"And now you are too." He kissed me soft and quick. "Let's go see our new place."

We all walked out of the building to find a long black limo waiting for us. Adrian informed me that the limo and driver were now ours. I hated being waited on, so this life may get extremely hard for me. On the short ride to the back entrance to the palace everyone joked with Adrian about being head of his family now. I sat and thought about my new life as a royal vampire/human. As I thought I realized what Danielle meant about a bank account for her, Adrian gave her money in an account so she could be comfortable. That made me love him more, if that was even possible.

We walked into the rear entrance and into a large marble hallway. The paintings on the wall were of all the living royal families on one side and the past kings and queens on the other side. When we reached a T in the hallway we went to the left and down three doors. Adrian stopped in front of the door, scooped me into his arms, and carried me over the thrush hold. I giggled and so did Lissa and Rose.

Adrian set me down in the sunken in living room. All the furniture was modern yet the walls were either marble or oak. The place was gorgeous. It was like a fancy penthouse you see in movies. As I looked around a group of people popped out and yelled surprise. I looked around and saw Eddie, Christen, Angeline, and Trey. I ran over and hugged each of them. I hadn't seen most of them in a long time.

"Wow, Sydney, you lost a lot of weight." Angeline looked me up and down.

"Yeah thanks" I looked down not wanting to remember how I lost that weight.

"It's so good to see you." Trey smiled and winked.

"Hey now, she's a married women." Adrian chuckled and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"So that is true?" Trey looked at me and so did everyone else.

"Of course" I turned in Adrian's arms and kissed him.

"Let me see the ring" Angeline jumped up and ran over. I held my hand out showing off my gorgeous sapphire ring. "Wow, Adrian you got amazing taste."

"Yeah, Yeah, don't get any ideas." Trey pulled Angeline into his arms.

I was glad to see not much had changed since I was gone. Eddie seemed to be upset and I understood why. He was sitting in a black leather chair near the couch. I walked over and sat down on the couch.

"Hey" I smiled.

"Hey" He half smile but it faded quickly.

"You ok?" I asked knowing it was a stupid question.

"No, it's my fault. I should have been watching her better. Angeline should have been watching her." He looked up at Angeline with anger pouring from him.

"We will get her back. We have an idea of where she may be." I admitted.

"I heard but how did they get the information?" Eddie sat up more.

Just than Neil walked in with bags from the restaurant; Adrian ran over to help him. Neil looked as upset as Eddie. I wondered if Neil had feeling for Jill, like Eddie did. I wanted to comfort Eddie more but I wasn't sure how.

"From Adrian; he got her in a dream." I lied.

"He talked to her?" Eddie got excited about that.

"Just for a second; she's fine just a scared and confused." I watched his reaction and saw the pain in his eyes. I felt horrible.

"Well I am going with guardian team to get her." Eddie got up and went to talk to Lissa.

I quickly walked over to Adrian. "Adrian, I told Eddie you talk to Jill in a dream, that's how we found out where she is."

He nodded but stared at me with concern. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Just a little tired." I admitted.

"I can tell everyone the party is over and we can head to bed." Adrian pulled me into his arms.

Just than a small group of guardians rushed in with Lissa's royal advisor; they pulled her out of the room. I pointed it out to Adrian, he too was worried. I could tell something horrible was about to come. I heard Adrian's phone ring and he excused himself. Again I felt alone in a room full of people. I grabbed a plate of food and sat down. The more I ate the better I felt, but I needed more sugar. I looked at the clock and realized I hadn't been able to call Jackie back yet. I wanted to call her but there was too many people around.

"We need to talk." Adrian came up behind me, he didn't seem happy.

"What is it?" I turned worry coursing through me.

Adrian took my arm and led me into the kitchen. "That was Marcus. The guardian's have Jill. They are going to give Lissa a choice; if Lissa gives you to them they will hand over Jill and continue to go on as if nothing has happened or Lissa can keep you here and they will kill Jill and any other vampire they find basically starting a war between Alchemist and Vampires."

I felt my stomach knot up. I knew if I went back to the Alchemist that they would kill me but if I stayed they would kill Jill and I couldn't live with that. "I have to give myself up Adrian."

"No we can run, we can do anything but that." I saw tears form in his eyes. "I won't let them take you from me again. They will kill you."

"Adrian they will kill Jill." I hated saying it out loud. My whole body hurt and tears ran fast down my face. I turned and raced to the first bedroom I could find; closing and locking the door behind me. I just needed a minute to compose myself.

The bedroom was huge. It was painted in an off white with accents of light green. The king size bed was in front of a large bay window that had a metal shade to close out the sunlight. I sat on the bench on the bay window. I let the tears come. It felt good to just let it all out. The door swung open hard and Adrian walked in closing the door behind him. He walked over to me looking angry pulled me into his arms and just held me.

"I won't let them take you from me, never again." I felt a tear fall onto my head from Adrian.

"Adrian I can't let them kill Jill because of me." I pulled away and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Please Sydney lets think about this. There has to be a way around this. We need to talk to Lissa and Rose and figure out a plan." Adrian knelt down in front of me. "I can't lose you again. I barely made it through last time. If they kill you…" He looked up at me as tears fell down his face. "I can't live without you!"

"Adrian I don't want to go either but I can't let them harm Jill it's already gotten far too out of hand." I wasn't sure if I could leave Adrian again.

Rose, Lissa, and Dimitri walked into the room looking more stressed then Adrian or me. Lissa took one look at us and sat next to us. I could tell she too was upset with what was going on. Her and Adrian exchanged a look before Adrian shook his head.

"Why not?" Lissa was shocked. "It may make her stay put."

I stood up, now I knew they were hiding more. "Why are you hiding things from me?"

"Sydney, we sent guardians to where you said. They should be there in about ten minutes. Come with us, we are going to stay in contact with one of my guardians." Lissa stood up and walked out.

Adrian took my hand with a worried look on his face we walked to Lissa's personal chambers. I knew there was more but no one was going to say anything at this point. I needed to get Adrian alone and get it out of it. I kept quiet and followed slowly. Once in the room I found a spot and sat down. Adrian stood next to me never taking his eyes off of me. As I thought back I realized since I woke up he hadn't really taken his eyes off of me. He was being even more protective than normal, but why?

Lissa's guardian of choice was Rose's mother. She was wearing a camera and mic so we could hear and see everything she could. We watched as they walked up and slowly into the building. My heart raced as they made their way through the upper catwalks. We could see ten Alchemist below. The more I watched the more I thought it was too easy for them to get in without detection. They made their way down to the main floor and toward the Alchemist. That's when they were detected and a huge fight broke out. The guardians had a few tricks up their sleeves, they brought a Moroi with fire magic.

When they reached Jill she was passed out. She was full of a lot of blood but they didn't have time to look for a wound. A tall guardian, Lissa said his name was Taylor, picked up Jill and ran out. Rose's mother was fighting hard but not doing very well. Rose was in panic mood. For the next five minutes they fought off even more Alchemist on the way back to the Helicopter. I noticed the group of Alchemist had tripled and was using potions we used on Strigoi bodies. The group of twelve guardians was now down to eight. Rose's mom saw Jill and five other guardians' on the helicopter and she sent it away. Rose was now in tears as she watched her mother get shot at with real guns. When a bullet hit Rose's mother it took out the camera. Rose fell to her knees and cried. I was confused until Adrian whispered in my ear that the camera was in her jacket pocket over her heart. Lissa nodded to Dimitri and he took Rose out of the room with Lissa right behind them. Adrian and I went back to our new place. I felt horrible for Rose. All of this happened because of Adrian and I.

I showered and changed into a pair of pajamas. I walked into the bedroom and saw Adrian in just a pair of sweat pants, sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. "Adrian, what's wrong?"

"I feel horrible for Rose." He looked up at me as he pulled me into his lap.

"Look Adrian I feel horrible for Rose too but you are all hiding something from me and I don't like it." I tried to stay angry but I wasn't sure how long I could hold on to the anger with the look on his face. "I'm going to go sleep on the couch tonight." I turned and walked away. When I got to the couch I laid down and let the tears come. I hated that they were all lying to me. Sleep came quickly and I was glad it did.


End file.
